


Merry Crisis

by hanwritesstuff (hannahkannao)



Series: Semishira Weekend 2016 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahkannao/pseuds/hanwritesstuff
Summary: Who had the bright idea to bring mistletoe to the Shiratorizawa Christmas party anyway?Semishira Weekend Day 3: Karaoke/Free Prompt





	

The Secret Santa exchange is the best part of the Shiratorizawa Christmas party. Mostly because Eita can easily leave right afterward. He's never particularly liked parties.

"Semisemi!" Before Eita can grab the gift waiting for him on the table, Tendou pulls him away in a hug, almost suffocating him in the process. "Thank you!"

"...You're welcome, Tendou." Eita had honestly been relieved when he drew Tendou's name for Secret Santa, since he was fairly easy to buy for. He'd just bought the first pieces of Jump-related merchandise he'd found, which just happened to be a sheet of Naruto stickers and a matching keychain. He doesn't even know if Tendou likes Naruto that much, but Tendou seems happy enough.

"These are so  _ cool _ !" Tendou's eyes get significantly brighter as he picks up the sticker sheet. "Where am I going to put them all?"

"I don't know." Eita shrugs, picking his own gift up off the table. "They're your stickers."

"Ooh, who got you that?" Tendou leans over Eita's shoulder, staring at the package in his hands.

"That's what I'm about to find out." Eita turns the package over a few times. It's fairly heavy, but he has no idea what it is. It's neatly wrapped in sparkly red wrapping paper, with a silver bow on top. Eita's name is written on the gift tag, and he doesn't recognize the extremely nice handwriting. 

He rips the paper open, revealing a container that looks like it's made of tin. He wonders if his Secret Santa baked him something. That's nice of them. 

When he opens the container, he's pleased to know he's right. There are roughly twelve or so chocolate chip cookies in the tin, and they smell good. He's also happy to find a tiny envelope in a Ziploc bag along with all the cookies containing, of all things, a Starbucks gift card. 

The little blurb in the gift card envelope also tells him exactly who his Secret Santa is.

"Who is it?" Tendou asks, eyes widening as he sees the gift card message himself. "I didn't even know Shirabu could bake."

"Neither did I." Eita frowns before taking a cookie out of the tin and taking a bite. "These are  _ good _ ."

"Can I have one?"

"No." Eita finishes eating the cookie before closing the tin again, turning around to see if he can find the baker in question, who's fairly close to the table, talking to Yamagata about something. "Hey, Shirabu!"

"Yeah?" Shirabu asks, turning around to face him.

Eita holds up the cookie tin. "Thanks for these."

Shirabu's face flushes the slightest bit. Interesting. "You're welcome, Semi-san." 

The song changes to one of the many renditions of "Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow" out there. Eita suspects it's Sinatra.

"Semi-san."

Eita looks up at Shirabu, who's frowning at him. "What?"

Shirabu points at a spot just to Eita's left. "Tendou-san's trying to eat your cookies."

Eita looks to his left, where Tendou is in fact trying to pry the lid off the cookie tin. Just as he seems to have gotten it off, Eita shoves him to the side with maybe a little more force than is necessary. "That settles it." He looks up at Shirabu again. "Who's your Secret Santa?"

"Goshiki." Shirabu pulls on the ends of the scarf wrapped around his neck. "He got me this." The scarf looks cozy, and the striped pattern is in the Shiratorizawa colors too. Eita wonders where Goshiki found it.

"That's nice of him."

"Yeah, I guess."

"SEMI EITA, DO NOT FUCKING MOVE!" Tendou's outburst makes both Eita and Shirabu jump. 

" _ Language _ ," Kawanishi deadpans from across the room.

"What do you want?" Eita turns around to look at Tendou, who has a smug grin on his face.  _ Great _ .

"Goddammit," Shirabu whispers. 

Eita whips his head around to where Shirabu is looking up at the ceiling with a glare that could burn a hole through something. Eita’s focus travels upward and  _ who had the bright idea to hang mistletoe fuck  _ -

“Shirabu, you don’t have to feel pressured to do it if you don’t want to, Tendou’s an asshole and -” Eita’s trying to keep calm, but he’s rambling and he’s wondering what’ll happen. He can’t deny that he’s been waiting for the opportunity but -

Shirabu stands up on his tiptoes and kisses him. 

Eita short-circuits. He can hear everyone else cheering in the background but it’s muffled by his lack of focus on everything besides the fact that he’s being  _ kissed _ by someone he  _ likes _ and it’s a Christmas miracle right there.

He wraps his arms around Shirabu’s shoulders, and Shirabu leans into it, running his fingers through Eita’s hair and sending a chill down his spine. He's slightly ashamed to find himself melting into it, too, but that can't be helped. He's putty in Shirabu's hands at this point, and he isn't sure that Shirabu knows that. If he did, he'd be taking advantage of it, at least from what Eita knows about him. Their noses bump against each other more than once, but that’s okay. Who ever said kissing has to be perfect to be  _ perfect _ ?

They pull away with a pop, staring into each other’s eyes with red cheeks and wide eyes. Everything is silent except for their attempts to catch their breath, which don’t seem like they’re going well. 

“Damn!” Tendou grins.

“Shut up.” Shirabu’s cheeks are even redder now. He looks like he wants to melt into the floor. 

Eita’s still recovering from the fact that it happened.

“You’re a good kisser, Semi-san,” Shirabu whispers before he promptly turns around and walks out. 

Eita makes a point to tell him the same as soon as he gets the chance.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops I didn't do day two whatever I have three projects to do today
> 
> Tumblr: [hanwritesstuff](http://hanwritesstuff.tumblr.com) | [violist-yamaguchi](http://violist-yamaguchi.tumblr.com)


End file.
